Shopping!
by HeadInTheOven
Summary: Gideon has a little fun with Nick while Juliet wastes all her time shopping


Shopping!

***This is kinda short, mostly because there's only so much you can do with a body-less head, haha.**

***Gideon x Nick**

***Explicit!**

"Hmm, what should I get?" Juliet asked herself as she typed away at the chop2shop machine in the Fulci Fun Center. She couldn't decide between health restoring lollipops, or maybe some stat upgrades, or maybe even some new combos. With all the choices, who knew how long it could take for her to actually make up her mind.

Nick rolled his eyes but he couldn't exactly go anywhere considering he didn't exactly had a body and was chained to Juliet's waist. He saw a shadow move quickly out the corner of his eye and was about to yell 'zombie!', but a hand clamped over his mouth before he could make a sound. Another hand reached up and detached him from Juliet. The zombie or whatever the hell it was ran off with him so silently that she hadn't the slightest suspicion that Nick wasn't still hanging off of her. His captor held him facing forwards so he didn't see what had him. It ran into a restroom, into the stall, sat on the closed toilet and spun Nick around to face it.

"… Mr. Starling?!"

"That's right, boy," he said with the slightest grin.

"W.. what'd you take me for? Shouldn't Juliet know you haven't gone in the back yet?!"

"It ain't gonna take me long to get around there, plus Juliet's gotta fight all them zombies, and besides; with the amount of time she's gonna waste shopping, I could wait a week and still make it there before her."

Nick chuckled a bit since Gideon was right. "What'd you take me for though?"

"Well, you saw my introduction card, what'd it say my talents were?"

Nick thought back for a second and recited the contents of the weird-ass comic cards that showed up anytime he and Juliet met someone, "'Skillz': Bone breaking, life taking, baby making."

"That's right."

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me," he paused for a second then quickly added, "sir," to try and keep himself in the man's good graces.

"Well," he said as he stood up and turned, placing Nick on the toilet tank, "I haven't been able to do any baby making all damn day. Shit, between my wife making a birthday cake all day and me trying to kill some o' these fucking zombies, who knows when I'll get any action again!"

"Um…. Tomorrow?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow. By tomorrow she'll be done making the cake and Juliet will have probably taken out all the zombies, so you'd be able to get some action."

"Boy, I don't wanna wait that long," he said as he started unbuttoning his fairly tacky zebra print shirt. For some reason, the man had a taste for tacky shirts, but he knew how to make them work. "Besides, you're right here and you've got a nice mouth on you," he added and he let the shirt drop to the floor. He had a surprisingly toned body that would shock anyone as he wore his shirts a little on the loose side. He grabbed Nick and sat back down holding him near his face with one hand while the other rubbed his already large bulge. "We both gotta wait for Juliet, might as well have some fun."

Nick looked at him agape then stammered out, "B..but sir!"

"Don't even act like you won't enjoy it; I heard about you and the coach." There was a rumor flying around that Nick and fooled around with the coach to keep his place on the team. Rumors tend to be false, but not in this case, and Nick wasn't going to argue as he did kind of have fun.

Gideon undid this pants and pulled out his shockingly large cock and moved Nick so it was right in his face. "You're gonna enjoy this, ain't ya?"

Nick licked his lips a little. "Y..yes sir."

"Good boy." Nick opened his mouth and Gideon started sliding him onto his cock. Nick swirled his tongue around the head, pulling a moan out of the large man. "Shit, boy. Juliet wasn't lying about you having a limber tongue."

"Thanks sir," Nick mumbled around his dick. Gideon started sliding Nick further down his shaft, groaning the whole time. It didn't take long for his cock to slide out the hole that was in the middle of his neck. He wouldn't get to feel Nick's throat around him, but on the other hand, it meant he could be as rough as he wanted without gagging the boy.

He pushed Nick down the base of his cock before sliding him partway off again then forcing him down again fast and hard.

Nick mumbled around Gideon but it didn't slow him down any. He forced Nick down his shaft even harder, punctuating the thrusts with deep, throaty grunts.

"God you feel good…. If you still had your body we'd be having all kinds of fun boy." Nick mumbled again so he pulled him off his dick and held him by the hair with one hand, leaving the other free to stroke himself.

"I definitely wouldn't mind feeling that huge thing in my ass, sir."

Gideon chuckled. "You're a regular little cockhound, ain't ya?"

"Well who wouldn't crave it once they've tried yours?"

"Good point son." He shoved Nick back down his cock, his grunts now louder than before. "At least you've still got a nice hole here for me to fuck… Though I don't quite know where I'm gonna blow my load. Blowing it in your mouth would just be a waste, it'd drip out that hole in your neck onto the floor…"

He pulled out and slapped his cock on Nick's face a few times before stroking himself some more. "You could shoot on my face…." Nick said with a little smile.

"That's a pretty hot idea boy." He held Nick in front of his dick as he stroked himself faster, letting out a few loud moans. He let out a loud grunt before shooting a huge load all over his face. "You look good covered in my seed… though it'd be even hotter pumping you full of it."

He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped the cum off Nick's face as he walked out of the bathroom.

He snuck back up behind Juliet who, unsurprisingly, was _still_ trying to decide what she wanted to buy and clipped him back onto her before sneaking away again to scamper to the top of the fun center.

"Okay, Nick, let's go!"


End file.
